That Girl Rebellion
by Ciellvya Alicia
Summary: (DISCONTINUE)


Siang siang...

Saya Ciellvya Vissalius...

Pertama tama saya mau mengucapkan Gundam 00 is Belong to Sunrise i don't owner it... i only write a fanfication about it...

Maaf bila ceritanya aneh, geje, dll

Selamat membaca

**

* * *

Ch 1. The Beginning**

By Ciellvya Vissalius

* * *

"Ribbons Almark"gumamku saat melihat data yang dikirim Veda padaku. Jadi dia Innovater yang Aoelia tugaskan. Aku berputar putar dilangit mencoba berpikir apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang, meneruskan kisah dan rencan Aoelia? atau diam dan menikmati permainaan Cerestial Being (CB), sampai 'waktunya' datang padaku? "Veda"gumamku lagi mengingat system yang kubuat atas perintah Aoelia. "Ou datang... Ou datang..."kata Haro memecahkan lamuananku. Seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam dan menggunakan topeng masuk kedalam ruanganku.

Ia menatapku lalu berkata "sampai kapan kita harus diam, nona?". "entahlah"jawabku ringan kemudian melemparkan sebotol teh padanya. Ia menangkap botol itu. "kalau kita diam nama kita sebagai Pure Innovator juga akan bertambah hancur dalam CB"kata Ou cemas. "aku harus melalukan persiapan terlebih dahulu Ou"kataku lalu membuka kulkas. "lalu kapan nona akan memulai persiapan?"tanya Ou. "yang pasti kita sekarang belum dapat bergerak bebas?"kataku kemudian merngorek ngorek kulkas untuk mencari makanan. "nona... Aoelia-sama sudah pernah menggatakan bahwa jika kita terdiam terlalu lama mereka akan bergerak kembali"kata Ou. Aku tahu ini semua rencana Aoelia. Aku masih ingat betul soal rencananya satu itu. Pada saat Veda kembali ke tangan CB dan Innovator hancur. Aku akan menjalankan rencana 'Norito' bila kehancuran Innovator belum cukup untuk mendamaikan dunia. Aku tak mau ambil pusing. Yang pasti GN Drive milik kami telah kami kembangkan. Kami memiliki 5 Gundam : Hades, Cuberus, Bloom, Times, dan kartu Asku, persenjataan terbaik telah kami lakukan bahkan persenjataan yang menyerupai 'Dewa' dan dikendalikan oleh Pure Innovator sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa. Aku juga sudah memperbaharui GN field, MS yang bisa kuatur dengan 'cel'(1), pesawat induk dengan kemampuan lebih, dan menaikan limit TRANS-AM. Aku sudah memperbaharui segalanya, melebihi batas yang di capai Aoelia dan aku dulu. Tapi tetap saja aku khwatir.

"Aoi pulang! Aoi pulang!"kata Haro memecahkan lamunanku saat Gundam Cuberus meminta izin untuk masuk. "iya... iya..."kataku lesuh kemudian menjauh dari kulkas. "sound mode... rthz double qq... Cerestial Being... otoritas sound pada Cuberus untuk mendarat... Number Id?"kataku sambil meminum tehku. "Number Id CB-GM-1593577894631 Rmane Aoi Rancher"kata Aoi dari dalam speaker. "Id Clear... System all green... Open the hatch... Laser Sensor mode on... Cuberus touch down... 3...2...1... Docking Completed..."kataku sambil tidur tiduran. Aku masih kepikiran apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

"hei! Nona aku pulang!"kata Aoi saat masuk kedalam ruanganku. "Aoi selamat datang... selamat datang..."kata Haro lalu mendekati Aoi. "nona?"tanya Aoi. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya aku sedang fokus mencoba menghubungi Veda dari jarak jauh... kurasa akan sedikit lebih sulit karena, Veda sedang dalam kendali Ribbons Almark. Yah sudalah aku sudah lelah dengan cara jarak jauh ini, 'cel' ku harus bekerja lebih bila kontak jarak jauh, aku akan pergi kesana sekarang. Aku bangun dari kursi yang sendari tadi aku tiduri. Aku berjalan menuju pesawat pribadiku, Twizr. "nona?"panggil Aoi lagi. Aku menoleh kemudian berkata "aku akan ke Veda". "lalu laporannya?"kata Aoi lagi. "mana laporannya?"tanyaku padanya. Ia menyentuh tanganku mentransfer seluruh data dalam 'Cel'-nya ke dalam 'Cel' milikku. Setelah selesai aku berkata "akan kupelajari... lalu persiapkan pesawat induk, Gundam, MS dan lain lainnya dan jangan lupa 'Port'(2)". "sesuai perintah anda"kata Aoi. "lalu panggil Nor, Grer dan Tanya kembali kemari... kita bertemu dibulan... beberapa bulan lagi... jangan lupa tutup lambang CB kita"kata ku lalu masuk kedalam Twizr.

Veda... sudah berapa lama aku tidak kemari... paswordnya sudah berubah, mungkin... "sound mode..."kataku serasa memengang pintu utama Veda. Pintu terbuka, berhasil rupanya Veda masih menggingatku. Aku masuk kedalam Veda. Sistemnya belum berubah masih mirip mirip tak ada perubahan bisa yang pasti salah satu kartu As Aoelia dan aku telah digunakan. Apalagi aku dengan segaja mengacaukan mesin waktu Aoelia saat ia dibunuh oleh Alejando Corner... memasukan Virus dengan sengaja sehingga Aoelia mati dan kartu Asnya terbuka. Aku telah melenceng dari permintaannya... Menurutku kedamaian hanya ada di anggan anggan manusia konyol. Aoelia Schenburg manusia yang mencoba menjadi 'dewa'.

Manusia hanya sebuah pion bagi kami para Pure Innovator. Aku yakin Aoelia sangat mempercayaiku. Aku tak pernah berbohong padanya. Yang memasukan virus itu bukan aku tapi dia sendiri. Ia sudah merencanakan kematiannya sendiri. Konyol menurudku tapi itu masih bagian dari rencanaku. Aku tiba diruangan utama. Veda mengetahui keinginanku dan ingin segera membantuku. Mereka mendekatiku. Tapi aku menolak mereka untuk berpindah kedalam 'cel'ku sekarang. Iya sekarang CB dan Innovator masih berperang. Veda masih dikuasai Robbons Almark. Veda belum bepindah tangan ke Tieria Erde. Aku belum dapat bergerak. Aku akan memudahkan Tieria Erde, aku akan membuat Veda menjadi lebih mudah berpindah tangan ke Tieria Erde, dan pada akhirnya akan pindah ke 'Cel' dan 'Port'-ku.

* * *

Beberapa bulan kemudian

* * *

Perang CB dan Innovator telah selesai. Kami para Pure Innovator akan bergerak. Kami akan menentukan perlu tidakah kami menjalankan rencana Aoelia berikutnya.

* * *

Apa rencana para Pure Innovator? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Mereka akan jadi kawan atau lawan bagi CB? Saksiakn di Ch berikutnya...

Ch 2. That Girl named

* * *

Catanan kecil

Cel : semacam tempat penyimpana data/pusat inti pikiran bagi robot hanya dimiliki Pure Innovator

Port : tempat penyimpanan inti/tabung pemulihan sama seperti Cel namun terletak diluar tubuh.


End file.
